The present invention relates to a tree climbing apparatus for use in hunting, and in particular to a tree climbing apparatus which has non-scratching flexible straps that do not damage the bark of the tree.
There are presently a wide variety of climbing devices for trees and poles which are commercially available. All of these devices are attached and/or supported about the tree or pole by means of straps, rods, bars, or a combination thereof.
One such tree climbing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,925. Although this patent purports to be an improvement over the prior art, it still has the disadvantage that it is attached to the tree or pole by a cable which will still scratch or cut the bark of the tree when being used.
There is a need for a tree climbing apparatus with a flexible strap that does not damage the bark of the tree.
A tree climbing apparatus comprising:
a) a first platform adapted to engage the tree trunk while the user is standing thereon, and movable along the tree trunk while the user is not standing thereon, the first platform having a first flexible strap removably attachable thereto, the first flexible strap having a non-scratching surface that does not scratch the tree trunk while in use; and
b) a second platform adapted to engage the tree trunk while the user is sitting thereon, and movable along the tree trunk while the user is not sitting thereon, the second platform having a second flexible strap removably attachable thereto, the second flexible strap having a non-scratching surface that does not scratch the tree trunk while in use.
A principle object and advantage of the present invention is that it is attached to the tree by a flexible strap that has a non-scratching cover that will not damage the trunk of the tree.
Another principle object and advantage of the present invention is that the flexible strap is self-straightening when one end of the flexible strap is removed from the apparatus. This assists the user in making adjustments to the flexible straps while the tree is being climbed.